


Of Monsters and Men

by Corvidbae



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/F, F/M, Slow Build, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23993365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corvidbae/pseuds/Corvidbae
Summary: RATING IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE AS THE FIC GOES ONIn the sleepy town of Arendelle, things aren't always as they seem. Livestock has gone missing and tourism is booming after rumours of a beast reached the media. Caught up in all of this is a cryptozoologist who wants nothing more than to get to the bottom of this mystery, though her mind is clearly divided.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney), Elsa & Honeymaren (Disney), Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 43





	1. PROLOGUE

|  _ WAXING GIBBOUS MOON _ |

_ ~ Days til the Full Moon - **1** ~ _

It was in the few days since Honeymaren had come to settle down in the sleepy town of Arendelle that she believed she had seen everything that there was to see. From the quiet nature of the locals to the cobblestone lined walkways, a quaint charm punctuated each element of the landscape, but one thing that both unnerved and excited the young woman was the wolf imagery that seemed to freckle every corner of the countryside. Tiny shops advertising “Real Werewolf Artifacts” and posters on drive-in cinema walls depicting The Howling made her wrinkle her nose. It was a sharp contrast to the rest of the area and it was prevalent enough to be noticeable. 

However, the town’s obsesion was not the only thing that preyed on Honeymaren’s mind since she had arrived here. She sat comfortably in the town’s only bakery, sipping her coffee while she let her eyes trace the vision of the woman a table away from her. Her ashen blonde hair was tied ever so gingerly in a braid while the loose strands blown by the overhead fans framed her pale face, her cheeks soft and rounded atop her prominent bone structure. There was something magnetizing about this nameless woman that Maren could not put her finger on, but as they both typed away she couldn’t help but wonder why she too was in here almost daily. Maybe it was the gentle sound of the rain hitting the casement windows or the diminutive yellow cast lighting that bounced off of her frame, something seemed ethereal, almost otherworldly about her.

And it was in that split moment of daydreaming that Maren was blind to realize that the mystery woman’s table had become starkly empty and, in a flash, directly in front of her she stood. The taller woman’s black fingernails tapped impatiently on her arm while her blue eyes held a stare that made Honey’s blood run cold. She swallowed and raised her head to look the woman in the face. 

“Is there something that I can do for you?” The woman’s voice was monotone, commanding, and loud enough for Maren’s ears alone. There was a flash of white as the words left her maw, small enough to insight a fear in which no one would have grounds to confront.  _ Fuck. Had I really been staring at her this entire time? _ A sigh escaped her lips as she readied herself to speak. Before she was able, the woman spoke once more. “Because if not, I would appreciate it if you would keep your eyes to yourself.” There it was again, words sharp enough to sound like a threat but in the way she carried herself, you could never know. Honeymaren prided herself on being a rock of a person, not able to be easily shaken but in this very moment she felt like a cornered animal. Try as she might, she could not break her gaze, but as quickly as the woman came, she left and for the first time in a solid 60 seconds, Maren could breathe again. The bells on the top of the cafe door chimed out as she exited and all noise in her mind resumed.

Her head lowered once more to her screen, trying to push the cold from her veins. Her fingers found her keys as she finished the last words of her blog post. 

**_And with this, I once more venture into the unknown to find the answer, “are werewolves just a myth or is this town really harbouring a secret afterall?” Wish me luck._ **

**_Yours truly_ **

**_The Cryptozoologist_ **

A church bell tolled in the distance, an old sonorous sound of warning, but for what she would have to come to know. 


	2. Elsa

| WAXING GIBBOUS MOON |  
~ Days til the Full Moon - **1** ~

She noticed her scent first- the hints of charred wood intermingling with her distinct coffee order. Oh how she loathed the smell of the almond milk as it swirled noisily in the glass mug. Maybe it was the time of the month or more so the eyes burning into her skin, that the hair on the back of Elsa’s neck stood completely erect.

She had come to this usually silent shop to write, oftentimes drowning out the excess noise with her headphones, though as of late it seemed that she had company. The other woman was quiet enough, save for the incessant stirring of her beverage, but Elsa could not help but catch the awkwardly long glances that she seemed to take with her. Her eyes were warm and honey coloured and the woman could tell that she meant no malice behind them, though it was starting to get on her nerves. She hated being watched.

So it was on this fateful day that Elsa had decided that she had enough. She stood gracefully, moving soundlessly through the empty chairs and over to the woman in question. It took far too long for the human to meet her gaze- Elsa’s fingers thrumming on her forearm in stress. She narrowed her eyes, parting her lips to speak.

“Is there something I can do for you?” She spoke with the authority of a leader, an amalgamation of venom and control peppering her words as she let her lips linger above her gumline a moment too long. The woman’s fear drenched the room, swirling onto Elsa’s tongue like a fine liquor. Her swallow was audible and a single bead of sweat rolled from the woman’s tanned brow. Good. She had found the strength to sigh it looked but the pale woman would not let her speak.

“Because if not, I would appreciate it if you would keep your eyes to yourself.” a growl rumbled in her belly as she swiftly turned away, picking up her laptop in a fell swoop and sauntering to the door. Normally it would have been her sister who had a temper but there was a fire burning inside of her veins this evening that nothing could sate. Her hands found the glass door and she pushed it open with practiced ease, stepping into the rain outside. No sooner than she moved did the church bells ring out, a sound too loud for her ears as she hurried to open an umbrella. She nestled her headphones into her ears, letting the music soundtrack her long walk home.

The Oldenburg family had lived in Arendelle for centuries and the rich history of the town was embedded in the very fibre of Elsa’s being. Each stone, each tree held a special place in her heart. She often wondered what they might have seen in all the years they were standing in that exact spot. The entire world around her was a muted monochromatic in the hues of the dreary light. The rain helped to sooth her nerves as it intensified the fragrance of the earth below her feet. Hygge She thought warmly while the droplets kissed at her button nose from under the rim of the umbrella.

As she neared the tall iron gates of her home, she felt a sense of peace wash over her. Two stone ravens perched atop the pillars and a single paved path wove through the trees. Pine needles littered the floor, rolling under her shoes as she walked. The rain had slowed to a sprinkle, misting her eyes as she moved as not to disturb the gate. The trees that flanked the drive fanned out into a mass of a forest, creating a canopy overhead. The woods were eerie silent in the dying light of the day, not even crickets sang for the stars as they appeared one by one in the sky.

In the trees, something stepped on a twig causing Elsa to whip her head in it’s direction. She pulled her headphones out with her freehand and remained completely still, occasionally inhaling deeply to try and get an inkling of what it was. Nothing. She focused her senses, trying as she might to hear. There was a flash of fur and with a snarl, she found herself on the concrete floor. A large weight pressed down on her chest, saliva pooling on her shirt as hot breath puffed against the cool skin of her cheek. A large red wolf held her, pinned to the ground, its teeth bared in a fearsome snarl but instead of being scared, Elsa sighed in annoyance and rolled out from under the creature, knocking it to the ground with a pathetic whimper.

“Goddamnit Anna. That was my nice blouse.” The blonde woman said, rising to her feet and attempting to dust off the muddy paw prints from her top to no avail. Anna, however, began to wag her tail, cocking her head to the side while her tongue lolled out. She shook her coat, letting the wolf hair fall to the floor and there she sat, completely naked, tongue still sticking out of her mouth in a dopey grin. Elsa clasped her hand over her eyes and motioned towards the way home. “Get inside before someone sees you and take a bath for crying out loud.” She muttered as Anna bounded off into the woods once more, her footfalls pattering through the puddles while she laughed.

The Oldenburg’s had a secret dating back more years than Elsa could count. That secret was a blessing to some and a curse to others and as the full moon drew ever near, It sure felt like the latter to the blonde wolf.


	3. FULL MOON - First night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW: GRAPHIC TRANSFORMATION AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING FOR A GRAPHIC WEREWOLF TRANSFORMATION

| FULL MOON |

| Night 1 - Moon is weaker |

**06:30 AM**

It was the sound of a wolf’s howl that woke Honeymaren from her deep slumber. Her hands moved of their own accord, trying to slam the snooze button on her phone alarm and quiet the noise. She rolled over and let her feet dangle off the edge of the bed for a moment before rising to attention and preparing for the day ahead. She had plenty to set up before tonight. If her research was correct, Wolves didn’t turn until the moon reached its peak, so she had ample time to gather the supplies that she needed. 

It was when she made her first stop that she saw her again. The blonde woman’s body language read in a way that one could see as anxious, her fingers visibly shaking as she pulled chips and other fatty content into her small basket. Her light blue hood was drawn up over her head so Maren knew that her rude staring would not be as noticeable this time, or at least she hoped. She really needed to stop making a habit of bothering the locals. This was a small town after all, and she was sure that word would get around sooner or later that she was here on business. It would be terrible if she had no one to speak with due to something as silly as a strange unexplainaned infatuation. She shook her head to clear her thoughts, grabbing three cans of red bull to help her stay up tonight and moving to the cash.

Her hands found her list once more as she moved through the streets. The day was peaceful and warm; the autumnal sun was still strong enough to heat her through her wool coat. She was crossing her Ts and dotting her Is with these preparations, making sure to take charms from all different religions and areas of the world. If she was to be safe, she had to make sure that she wasn’t skirting around any loopholes. From holy water to bundles of sage, her hands began to ache from the weight of the bags. 

She had one final stop to make before dusk and with the ringing of the shop’s chimes, she caught the strong scent of herbs. The walls were lined with rows of glass jars, books bound in leather and small chachkis. Occult imagery swirled around the room as incense smoke clouded the view slightly. Sat at the cash desk was a fatherly man, dressed nicely in a button up vest. His glasses were round and small on his aging face but his smile was wide and welcoming. The place was called Eldritch and from the worn floorboards, Maren guised that it had been here a very long time. Exactly what she needed. Her face mirrored the older man’s smile as she moved quickly over to the counter, gingerly placing her bags on the floor in front of her before speaking. 

“Good evening sir. I’m looking for protection charms against werewolves?” Usually the question would be handled with more tact but judging by her surroundings, she believed herself to be in the right kind of company to cut directly to the chase. The man’s eyes widened a fraction and he nodded before moving out from behind the wood. Maren glanced at his nametag which read Oaken and she noted that for the future.

“Werewolves huh? I have a few things that can help.” He started, his voice very soft and comforting; age clearly not affecting him as much as it looked. He walked with a slight hobble, his hands gesturing to a cabinet full of little bundles of hemlock and an array of silver. 

“You are a new face.” His voice was kind, baptized in the hint of an eastern european accent and Maren could do nothing but nod. “This is my first week in Arendelle.” She replied honestly while her finger brushed the cold pine boards. The majority of the items looked like costume props and cheap tourist traps, but there was one thing that caught her eye. In the left hand corner lay a beautiful ornate silver dagger whose pommel was decorated in untanned leather wrapping. Honey leaned in closer to get a better look before reaching out to hold the knife in her hands. The weight of it surprised the young woman, though it had a lovely balance point. A smile worked its way onto her face while Oaken looked on. 

“She's a beauty.” he mused as Maren also grabbed a single bundle of the hemlock before walking back to the cash. “I sure hope you aren’t going to try to find the beast.” His tonality changed in this moment and Maren could tell that he was being serious. She furrowed her brow, cocking her head to the side in query. The metal slid gently across the wooden top as the man’s fingers found the keys of his machine, noisily typing in the amount for the items at hand. It checked and dinged with each solitary finger press while Maren carefully thought about her next words.

“It’s just a story though, right?” She tried to hide the excitement in her voice but the man in front of her just shook his head. His eyes held the stare of knowing as they traced the knots in the wood in an unfocused gaze. “The beast is quite real. There is a reason why the entire town shuts down on the full moon nights. It isn’t for tourism.” Honeymaren rummaged in her purse for her wallet, trying to tiptoe carefully around the subject and electing to remain silent. This was the first real conversation she had ever had with any of the residents of Arendelle and she had already received the answer that she was dying to hear. She pulled her bags close to her body once more as the man took in the payment and handed her a single white paper receipt. As she turned to leave, something compelled her to look at him one more time. 

“Don’t worry sir, I’ll be safe. Thank you”

  
  
  


The blade sat in her palm as Honey unceremoniously carved protection runes into the rib bones of her dinner the night before. The grandfather clock in her study drone on and before she knew it, there were twelve bells. 

**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**

Moonlight reflected in the whites of Elsa’s eyes as she struggled to maintain control. A cornfield seemed like the safest place at the time but as her humanity was moments from slipping away, she regretted that decision fully. 

It always began as an itch, the feeling of tiny bugs crawling under her skin that she did not dare to scratch just in case her nails grew too sharp. It settled behind her eyes, burning them like salt water as they shifted into those of an apex predator. Usually the change would take its time, give her a moment to catch her breath but today she sunk like an anchor to the floor. The stalks of the corn gave her a lovely safe covering from onlookers, but she refused to disrobe until she needed to. The pain was white hot, searing her skin from the core outward. Her fingers began to swell rapidly causing her fingernails to curl backwards, falling off like scales. She muffled a strangled sob, moving to quickly remove her single article of clothing and placing it in her mouth. She knew what was coming next and she braced herself. Claws burst from her changing hands, the longest of such slowly piercing through the mangled skin on what was left of her thumb. Her ears grew and folded back against her skull in points, trying so desperately to not hear the grotesque noises of the change. 

A series of wet pops mingled in with her screams, trying as she might to stay silent, her robe clenched between her teeth so that she did not bite her tongue off in the process. One vertebra at a time her back extended and her tailbone whipped between her legs as it became her new tail. Muscle began to ripple onto her body, concentrating heavily on her neck and back, covering her exaggerated spine. Her abdomen heaved as she struggled to get a breath in while her internal organs reshaped themselves. There is a moment of pause and the girl audibly sobs. 

“N-no more. Please, I can’t…. I can’t…” Elsa whispered, but she knew it wasn't over. Her changing arms gave out as she writhed, chest barreling in front of her eyes. Ribs moved in a way under her skin that nauseated the girl before snapping into their new position. She rolled over to her stomach, trying to bring herself back to her feet before her hips locked her painfully into a quadrupedal stance with a sickening crunch. Tears streamed down her cheeks as she accepted her fate. She had been this way for ten years now but each year, it seemed to grow worse. She hated the monster, she resented it and in turn it resented her back. 

Her legs groaned as they stretched impossibly, bones breaking and reforming into correct placement. Her voice grew hoarse from the screams and the cloth fell limply from her jaw. At that moment, as if on cue, her muzzle began to push forward from her face and each of her human teeth fell onto the dirt below. Rows of sharp fangs slice through her gums, blood spraying the crops. Fur exploded from her pores, her own blonde hair falling to the floor in matted clumps. She could feel the last shreds of her lucid mind waning, replacing her voice with the whines of an animal as her vocal cords tear. Her last lucid though was a plea to the wolf to spare the others. And with that, her change ended and in the place of the woman, stood a horrible creature whose maw was already stained with blood. 

Shaking in exhaustion, the wolf raises its head. There was no howl of triumph like the films portrayed, no proud stance bounding into the woods. Her stomach simply growled and the only thing she now knew was that it was time to hunt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But Corvid, why did you go into such detail about her transformation?" Because pup I enjoy making Elsa cry sometimes. Don't question this. I could have made it worse.
> 
> "What about all that hair and her teeth?? Don't people find that in their fields?" You would be surprised to know that finding stuff like this in rural areas is quite common. We just don't talk about it.


	4. FULL MOON - Night 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW Mention of animal death

| FULL MOON |

| Night 2. Moon is at its fullest |

Iron. All she tasted was iron. Elsa choked; her tongue still covered in tiny hairs from the night before. Her hands were stained a scarlet red- cheeks clotted with dried matter. Her arms shook with exhaustion as she pulled her body up to a sitting position. A chill ran over her skin as it began to acclimate once more to being without fur. There, under her naked body lay the coarse hair that was once on her being, protecting her form in a nest. It was wet, soaked fully in both her own blood and what she could only assume was the blood of innocent victims she slaughtered the night prior. Elsa felt sick, her stomach turning in knots as she thought about what it must have been that she had done; the nausea entering her gut tenfold. There was no time for this though. She needed to find her way back home safely before the rest of the world awoke to the horrors she had left in her wake.

Getting to her feet, Elsa began to follow the trail of blood back into the forest, hoping that it would lead her home before the sun was properly in the sky.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Honeymaren’s night had been fairly uneventful. The forest offered no telltale clues to whether or not Oaken was lying, save for a few lone howls in the night that sounded far too human. Her gear was pressed neatly against her back, but the dagger never once left her right hand, gripping it ever tighter with every twig snap. She steadied her breathing as the sun began to peak through the trees, knowing that she was relatively safe for now. She allowed herself to glance up, studying the way that the branches drooped and listening for the morning birds when suddenly, she fell. With a hearty thud and a slight squelch, the woman raised her head, muffling a scream into her arm as her eyes took in the sight in front of her. 

A buck’s head lay by her own, its eyes locked in a position of fear and tongue scraping the dirt below. His body, or what was left of it, nestled under Honeymaren’s legs as she scrambled to get to her feet once more. Her dagger glistened with red while she stumbled backwards in abject horror. Pawprints, big enough to be a bear sunk deeply into the mud around the body, filled with what Maren could only imagine was the contents of the buck’s stomach, She gagged, trying to desperately rub the liquid from her hands before pulling out her phone and taking a few photos of the scene for her blog. _At least it died quickly…_ the woman thought hopefully as she moved around the corpse, her own footprints mingling in with the creatures as she followed it deeper into the brush. She should turn back, but this was the first concrete evidence that she had found all night. What kind of a hunter would she be if she gave up here?

Each step she took, brought her closer to the truth, coming upon smaller corpses in her wake, all mangled to the point of being unidentifiable. It was killing for sport, not even one was eaten, only mutilated beyond recognition. She swallowed, clutching the blade like her life depended on it, and frankly it did. A crack of a branch and a crunch of leaves brought Maren’s attention to the West.

And it was then when she saw her, milk white skin glowing dappled under the leaves of the trees. Mud clung to her calves and wrists, drying slowly as she moved. Her hair was matted with blood to the extent that Maren could not make out what her natural colour was. She moved gracefully through the bush despite her naked form and her breath caught in her throat. Honey quickly darted behind the nearest tree, trying to quiet her breathing as to not be heard, hoping, praying, that the woman would not notice her. Her footsteps faded into the background and once it was silent again, Honeymaren ran. She ran as fast as her legs would carry her, coughing and choking until she made it out of the woods. Her mind was searching for a logical explanation, but with the rest of her findings, there was genuinely no other. That was the beast. The beast was nothing more than a young woman.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Elsa’s sister stood in the doorway, relief washing over her as the soiled woman walked up the stone stairway. Anna looked normal, if not for the few twigs left in her hair, but the same could not be said for the elder sister. Elsa’s entire body was trembling as she was ushered inside and directly to the warm bath that the younger sibling had drawn for her. Everything stung and the steam from the water made the ashen woman feel faint, but this was a monthly occurrence for the two. Anna remained silent as not to make matters worse and brought a mug of water over to help rinse the plasma from Elsa’s hair and face. Still she shook, though her eyes softened in thanks. 

“It hurts” She whispered; the tub growing ever more crimson. “I know.” Anna replied, fetching soap. Silence again save for the dripping of the faucet. Her eyes fell to her hands, rough fingers brushing over her palm in contemplation. Her nails had gone back to their natural colour over the course of her changes and the pale pink was a welcoming comfort.

“It’s getting worse.” her voice was low and grave; the scent of fear was intermingled with the lavender of the wash. It was an all too familiar smell. The red-haired girl remained still for a moment before proceeding to wring out a sponge. She let Elsa take her time, moving to wash the mud from her back. Elsa inhaled shallowly before continuing. “I can’t remember how many I killed. I have been coughing up hair since dawn.” Anna hummed in the back of her throat, moving to drain the tub’s putrid water before refilling it once more. Even though she was younger, the red woman had far more control than her older sister when it came to their wolfen side. Maybe it was the memories that haunted Elsa or her innate desire to be human, but the Wolf was a monster, slowly consuming her until she was left as a shell; a parasite she harboured in her DNA.

She searched for a cure in her youth but those only existed for the betas and lower, the ones turned on accident or bitten with purpose. Hereditary Wolves were born with the affliction, and as such, the only cure was death. She considered it, every fucking month she considered it, but Anna would be left alone and her mother’s voice echoed in her head.

**_“The strength of the wolf is the pack and the strength of the pack is the wolf.”_ **


	5. FULL MOON - Night 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, the shitty short chapter.

**| FULL MOON |**

| Night 2 - Moon is at its fullest |

**11:35 AM**

The smell of warm pancakes filled air as Elsa wrapped her body tighter in a fleece robe, stepping toe to heel into the kitchen proper. A small smile crept onto her maw as she witnessed the spread that was lain on the table. There was everything from strawberries and fresh cream, sausages, and baked beans, to pancakes stacked a mile high with warm fruit on top. Anna had put on an oversized jumper and was shoehorning eggs onto the already full surface when Elsa walked in. The radio murmured on from the other room, and the blonde woman’s ear listened in concern. Thankfully, there was no breaking news, or human bodies found so she inhaled once more and turned her attention back to her sister. 

Anna, on the contrary, looked pleasant and well rested as she snuck a single strip of bacon into her mouth before motioning for her sister to sit. The transformations consumed a lot of energy and calories, thus explaining the ravenous nature of the Wolf. The meals- prey that were hunted only helped to aid in replenishing the bestial form, but for the change back, they were left starved once more. 

However, no matter how hungry Elsa was, she could never bring herself to eat right after coming home and as such, Anna thought it was her cooking. So, for every full moon, she added something new to the table in hopes that Elsa would try a morsel. Thankfully, the small red-haired woman would not let a single scrap go to waste and as such, Elsa’s innate guilt complex was sated once more. 

_Two more nights. Two more nights and it's over_ She reminded herself as a mantra.

  
  


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


The pavement was hard under Honeymaren’s trainers. Her bangs lay slick with sweat on her brow as she came upon her door. Her hands fumbled with her keys and with a rush of cold air, her safety was assured once more. The woman’s heart was racing; its sound thrumming in her ears loud enough to drown out the ringing of Maren’s cell phone in her pocket as it quickly went to voicemail.

_It is just a woman. Werewolves are primarily male…aren’t they?_ Her mind revolved around the flaw in her study almost incessantly as she resumed pacing to slow her rate. Try as she might to steady her thoughts, Maren could only see the dirt clad figure. The town was small, painfully small, and so her chances of already meeting the beast were high. A shiver ran up her spine despite the heat radiating off her body, and as she walked to her shower one thing became increasingly apparent. She had to find her. 

And so it was no surprise when the Northuldran woman found herself sat back at the coffee shop once more. Her hands shook as she scanned each face who walked by, though try as she might to hold her fingers still on the glass. She cursed herself for not getting a closer look at the creature. She cursed herself more yet for not raising her camera in fear of a flash but if her research was indeed correct, then she had another chance tonight and this time she would be ready. 

Her eyes scanned the room, hoping, praying that she would get an inkling that the woman in question was ever there. She never noticed anyone with lower set ears or a gaze a little too convincing. She did notice, however, that one chair in particular was starkly empty and a small part of Maren hoped that she had not scared the ashen haired woman away the day prior. The glass clinked as her spoon rapped the brim in succession before turning back to her laptop to write.

**_The She-Wolf’s presence here is as tangible as I am to you, my dear readers. Tonight, I hope to capture more than just the photos of her spoils, and more so, I hope to escape with my life._ **

**_Hoping to write again,_ **

**_The Cryptozooligist._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why yes, I did completely ghost you all and then threw you a meger chicken wing bone in consolation. Sorry fam, no marrow here. I'll beef the next chapter up for sure. We just need to get the party back on track first.
> 
> "Corvid, why did this horrid chapter take you two weeks to do?" Because I was being gay and doing crimes reader. And by doing crimes I mean escaping barefoot on horseback to the forest to sing in the trees and play in the fresh puddles from the first rains of the year. So...crimes.


End file.
